


A la claire fontaine

by angelicpowersteles



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicpowersteles/pseuds/angelicpowersteles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complete story of Stephen Herondale and the Circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"A la claire fontaine,_

_m'en allant promener_

_Il y a longtemps je t'aime,_

_jamais je ne t'oublierai"_

 

Stephen Herondale hummed under his breath the French ballad as he navigated his way in the damp streets of Idris (Curse Mayrse for getting it stuck in his head). He was on his way for a circle meeting with Valentine Morgenstern at the academy, their private "hideout" in after hours. Stephen had gone accustomed to it now - every Tuesday and Sunday in the old conference room. At first, it seemed stupid; nine teenagers meeting in secret in attempt to overthrow the Clave. But now, he can see in Valentine's perspective. They had brainstormed plans, recruited new members, and met up with important figures in the past few weeks. It was crazy how fast they were progressing from a silly school game to a known symbol of reinforcement.

 

_The night was cool as he stepped outside the academy's doors, with his friends Lucian Graymark and Jocelyn Fairchild. They were ready to go home after a long day of training._

_"Did you hear?" Jocelyn said. "Valentine is forming a group of shadowhunters, Raziel's circle, in order to reinforce the laws of the idiots from the clave. You guys should join! I've already."_

_With those words, Luke perked up. He had a serious crush on Jocelyn, which was unfortunate since they were best friends. "Sure, I'll go, but only if Stephen goes with me."_

_"What, me? No thanks."_

_"Come on, it will be fun!" Jocelyn pleaded._

_"No."_

_"Yes!"_

_"No."_

_"Please!"_

_I sighed. There was no point in arguing with Jocelyn. She was one of the stubbornest people I knew; once she wanted something, she would stop at nothing to achieve it. "Fine."_

 

He reached the academy. WIth a quick unlocking rune, he pushed open the French doors and stepped inside. Stephen didn't need a soundless or unseen rune, the conference room was three steps away. Jocelyn, Luke, Robert, Michael, Celine, Maryse, Valentine, and a girl he haven't seen before were seated on the Persian rug. Stephen took a seat next to her, feeling suddenly self-conscious. 

He didn't need close inspection to see she was pretty. Not pretty - Beautiful. Her brown hair was pulled back hastily in a bun and her strikingly blue eyes were staring out in space. He suddenly realized, with her rough features and red flannel shirt (that looked like it belonged to a boy), she resembled immensely like Luke.

Valentine must have seen him staring, because he cleared his throat.

"Stephen, please answer my question. Should we or should we not allow Jia Penhallow to join?"

Flushing bright red and tongue tied, he opened his mouth and said something that sounded like "Neeeeagh?"

Everyone started cracking up, including the girl. This made Stephen blush and look away. He was suddenly aware of Luke staring at him intently.

"Okay everyone," Michael announced, breaking the ice. "I think that..."

 

The rest of the meeting went as a continuation of the previous - discussing whether or not they should allow a member of the a Covenant join. Despite how mesmerizing Valentine's speech was, Stephen couldn't help but stare at the girl in the flannel shirt. After the meeting, when everyone went out for champagne at the Fairchild manor, he finally mustered up the courage to talk to her.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up?" she responded, transferring her gaze to Stephen, melting him.

"I-I...um, what's your name?" He instantly wanted to slap himself when he saw her laugh.

"Amatis."

 


	2. Chapter 2

After talking for a while, it turned out that Amatis was Luke's sister (which explained the resemblance), and was new to the circle. After time, Stephen felt at ease with her and less jittery. After a while, they started strolling, champagne in hand, down the Fairchild's meadow.

"It's a beautiful evening." Amatis commented, the light breeze grazing her hair.

"I know. We should do this more often." She laughed. "Tell me more about Luke. Is he a good brother to you?"

"Of course! We never fought before. Ever. My mother left to become an iron sister my father went missing. So naturally he's very overprotective. I mean, he's all I've got."

They walked on in silence. While Amatis was staring at the ground, Stephen was, of course, staring at her. He couldn't help but notice that her hair never had one strand out of place (despite the breeze), that her eyes were almost gray in the moonlight. He noticed that she was nearly as tall as he was, so she didn't have to jog up to him, like most girls did.  She was, in a peculiar way; perfect.

"You have me."

She looked up, her face lit up with hope. She stopped and took his hand.  Stephen didn't know if was because of Amatis or the champagne, but he felt his face turn hot.

"Thank you."

 

After a while, all the circle members got called inside by Valentine. Everyone curled up by the fire. Stephen couldn't help but notice Jocelyn lying on the couch, her legs on Valentine's lap. It was a gesture preformed by someone more than friends; it was intimate. He suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for Luke, after all, he had loved Jocelyn for years now. Even worse was that Valentine was his _parabatai_.

After a moment of sobering, Robert Lightwood took Maryse in his arms and stood up to make an announcement. 

"Maryse and I are getting married."

With that, everyone cheered and ran towards the couple. He could see Micheal with tears of joys in his eyes. Jocelyn was wraping Maryse in a bone-crushing embrace and screaming: "By the angel! I knew something was going on!" Stephen himself got consumed in the excitement; patting Robert on the back and congratulating him. Amatis was smiling next to Jocelyn, although Stephen could tell she felt like an outsider. She barely knew Maryse or Robert.

When it was time to leave, everyone zipped up their coat and shared final felicitations. As Stephen stepped out the door, he felt a hand on his sleeve. It was Amatis.

"See you later, Stephen. Stephen Herondale." she said. "Tonight was fun. We should do it again."

He left the party feeling the best he had in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_\- November 2, 1983_

_Today I met the most amazing girl. She had hair the color of milk chocolate and the eyes blue like the morning sky. Her name is Amatis Graymark, and she is Luke's sister. I don't think I have a chance with her, though._

_I met her at the circle meeting (She's new). Amatis's mother became and iron sister and her father is missing, so Luke's her only family._

_I don't know why I'm remembering all this information. Sure, I've kissed some girls before in secret, but this is different. I feel my heart trying to escape my chest whenever she looks at me and a spark every time we touch. However, I don't know if she's feeling the same way. Who knows, does she feel a sting? Coldness? Angel, I am terrible at understanding these stuff._

_But I do know one thing. Diary, do you think I'm in love?_

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen was anxiously waiting for Tuesday to arrive. On Tuesday, there would be another Circle meeting. On Tuesday, he and Amatis could meet again.

When Tuesday did arrive, he found himself racing through Idris's streets to the academy. He arrived (on time, but red-faced and breathing hard) to see Micheal Wayland pouring tea into Robert's cup.

"Good evening, Stephen Herondale. Would you like some tea?" he asked casually.

"No thanks," he replied. Normally he would love tea; it was his favorite beverage, after all. But not today. Today, he had other things he had to do, like look for Amatis for instance. After catching her eye in the back of the room, he let out a shy smile. _Get a grip, Stephen. You've talked to many girls before,_ he told himself. But he couldn't help but blush when he saw her grin and pat the spot next to her, beckoning him forward.

After talking a seat next to her, he folded his hands in front of him, and pledged to take full attention on Valentine. This wasn't difficult, for he was mesmerizing. From his insanely handsome features to his persuasive, confident voice, it was no surprise every woman wanted him. Lucky Jocelyn.

"Everyone, I have quite an important announcement to make," Valentine said bitterly. "My father passed away last night. He was torn to pieces by a pack of werewolves. I-I didn't have time to say I loved him." There was a collective gasp around the members. Stephen felt even Amatis stiffen beside him. "I swear, I will kill the filthy downworlders who cost him his life. I swear on the _angel_ -"

He was interrupted by Jocelyn springing up and throwing her arms around Valentine's neck, stroking his silver hair and whispering in his ear. This triggered everyone's comforting tactics, for people were patting him on the back while restraining a furious Valentine, who had gone from bitter to vengeful. 


End file.
